Words from the heart
by JupiterHalo
Summary: This is my first 'Fushigi Yuugi' fic, so please be gentle with me. This story takes place when Miaka is 21. I made the seishi's ages what they would be in our world, because it's much easier. A Hotohori x Miaka fic. Chapter 8 and epilogue now up!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! JupiterHalo here. This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fic, and I hope to write more soon. As always, e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with feedback, etc. Remember: e-mail is a girl's best friend. ^_~ Okay, on with the story  
  
Title: Words from the heart  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Date written: September 17th, 2001  
Rating: PG-PG13  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the characters, either, so please don't sue me.   
  
"A true friend is one soul in two bodies." ~Aristotle  
**********************************************  
It had been years since she had last seen them, yet she thought about them everyday. Taka was gone, killed in a motorcycle accident. But, he was not dead at the same time. Miaka knew that he had been sucked back into the book. The book, like Taka, had also disappeared. Miaka missed Taka terribly. He had been a friend, as well as her lover. And, her husband as well. They had gotten married Miaka had finished high school. Her mother and Keisuke had thought it was a bad idea. They thought that she and Taka weren't ready for such a big step in their lives. But, Taka had remained firm in his decision. "I love Miaka," he had said. "She's my light, the other half of my soul. I will not back down from my decision." Then he had turned and smiled lovingly at her, and all was well. Now, three years after their marriage had begun, he was gone. All Miaka had of him were his photos, letters, and her wedding band. And, her memories.  
**********************************************  
Keisuke stood in the doorway to his sister's room, trying to figure out what he could possibly say or do to help ease Miaka's pain. Miaka, dressed in a white shirt and a pair of jeans, was curled up in a ball on the window seat in her and Taka's- no, her bedroom. She looked out the window at the flowers in bloom, the warm sunshine kissing everything with a golden touch. She sighed, and felt the tears welling up in her eyes with that tiny sound. Keisuke sighed as well, and walked over to his sister, putting his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Miaka." he whispered in his ear. "I wish that we could have at least found Taka's body to bury..." Miaka knew that that was impossible, though. At the scene of the accident, the investigators had found no body, but they wouldn't. Taka was gone. He had left her, all alone. Miaka whimpered softly at those thoughts, and pushed Keisuke away. "Just leave me alone, Keisuke, please." she whispered, trembling slightly. "No, Miaka." Keisuke's voice was firm. "I'm sorry that Taka's gone, okay? I liked him, a lot." He looked straight at her. "But, you can't keep moping around here. That won't change anything." "No!" Miaka cried. "Taka-" "Is NEVER COMING BACK." Keisuke grabbed his sister by the shoulders and shook her. "Stop tormenting yourself, Miaka. You have to accept that fact!" "I don't believe you, Keisuke!" Miaka cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Miaka..." Keisuke literally growled. She stood up suddenly, running past her brother, out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and through the front door; trying to forget everything Keisuke had just said to her. Keisuke ran after her, afraid at what she might do in her present state. Miaka ran out into the middle of the street, determined to get away from him. "Miaka, watch out!" Keisuke cried. She turned and saw a car coming straight at her, with no way to avoid her. She stood there, motionless, until the car was about six inches away from her. Then she screamed, a loud shriek, as the car hit her with a sickening "Thump!". "Oh Kami-sama!" Keisuke cried, running to where his sister's body had fallen. The driver of the car got out, a scared-looking man in his late teens. "I didn't mean to hit her! She was just right there!" "Just go and call for help, baka!" Keisuke ordered him, and the teen nodded, running to the nearest house. Miaka moaned, opened up her eyes to see the world spinning all around her, and then everything went black.  
  
Well, that's the start to my fanfic. Tell me what you think, okay? Sayonara for now!  
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~  
  
Japanese terms:  
baka: idiot or fool  
Kami-sama: God  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

Hi everyone! JupiterHalo again, with the second chapter! Yay! *grins* Okay, just kidding. Anyways, I hope all of you like it. Now, on with the fic, ne? ^_~  
  
Title: Words from the heart  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Date written: September 21, 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Disclaimer: I have never, currently, or ever will own Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
"An optimist sees opportunity in every calamity. A pessimist sees calamity in every opportunity."  
**********************************************  
Miaka groaned. "My head is killing me." She sat up, despite the pain running through her body. Suddenly, she shivered violently, remembering what had happened to her. "I should be dead... or at least in a hospital." She groaned again, rubbing her forehead gingerly. Then she noticed where she was, and froze. Miaka's eyes widened as she stared at the landscape. "Oh Kami-sama... I'm back." The land of Konan was spread about before her. She had landed exactly where she had met Tamahome for the first time, with Yui. But, that deserted road was now part of a prosperous village. "Taka..." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of him. She glanced around, realizing that everyone in the village had stopped what they had been doing, just staring at her. A child laughed at her, seeing her "funny" clothes. Miaka gasped, and got up quickly. 'Why am I back here?' she thought. 'Who will help me now? Hotohori...' she blushed, mentally chiding herself for thinking of him at a time like this. 'He could help me, though...' She began to run towards the capital, not giving herself a chance to back down from this.  
**********************************************  
Keisuke sighed, trying to convince the nurse to let him see his sister. "You don't understand, Yuuki-san. Your sister is-" "I know!" Keisuke shouted, exasperated. "My little sister is stuck in a coma!" "Yuuki-san, please don't shout. We have other patients on this floor." The nurse glared at him. "You may see your sister for five minutes." The words were barely out of her mouth before Keisuke and his mother, who had just joined him, ran into the room where Miaka's lifeless body lay.  
**********************************************  
"Heika." "Hm?" Hotohori glanced at Li, one of his advisors, then back at the landscape surrounding the palace. "All of your subjects are worried about you. Ever since Houki-sama died from that disease, you haven't been quite yourself." Hotohori continued to look out at the landscape, not responding. Li stood quietly, waiting for a reply. After a time, Hotohori spoke. "I am still saddened by her death." "But, it's been at least two years!" "That makes no difference. I still feel sadness." He sighed. "She was my wife, the mother of my son, and I miss her a great deal. She was a great comfort to me." "You mean after the Suzaku no-" "Hotohori quieted him. "Please do not say her name. I do not think I am ready, yet." Li nodded. "I understand, Heika. But, your son needs the love of his father. Why do you not pay Boushin-ouji-sama more attention?" Again, Hotohori did not respond. After a span of ten minutes, Li sighed. "Good day, Heika." He bowed and left the emperor to his sorrows. "Because," Hotohori whispered, after Li was gone, "The people I love the most have deserted me, and looking at my son only reminds me of them." Hotohori began walking around the perimeter of the palace, trying to think about something other than Miaka. He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned. He saw two guards hitting a young woman dressed in... very strange clothes? His eyes widened, and he started walking quickly but gracefully towards the guards.   
  
Well, that's chapter two! Chapter three is coming up VERY soon! As always, e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com! Bye for now!  
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~  
  
Japanese terms:   
Kami-sama: God  
-san: name suffix used for people older than you; people you respect  
Heika: His or Her Majesty  
Boushin-ouji-sama: Prince Boushin  



	3. chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a good day today. Here is chapter four! I finally got it done after a few people *coughErinandMelandJohncough* bullied me into getting it out. ^.^;;; Also, a special HUGGLE for my elusive friend from England/editor, Chris. *glomps Chris and starts pinching his cheeks* He's so cute, ne? *coughs* Anywho! Onto the story. E-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with feedback.  
  
Title: Words from the heart   
Author: JupiterHalo  
Part: 3/?  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Date written: October 11, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY or the characters.  
  
"When I met you, I understood at once. You were that person I searched for, and at the same time was afraid of."  
**********************************************  
Miaka approached the guards warily, especially since she didn't have an excellent history with these kinds of men. "Halt!" one of the guards yelled, drawing his sword from the scabbard on his hip. She glanced at the sword, her eyes widening slightly with fear, then glanced back at the guard. "I'm here to see the Emperor," she said, surprised that her voice hadn't wobbled. The guard who had drawn his sword snorted. "You think anyone can see the Emperor? You should go back to the country, woman, where you belong." The other guard roamed his eyes up and down Miaka's body, grinning lecherously. "Unless you want to bribe us to get in?" Miaka gasped, and before she knew it, her hand had reached out and slapped the second guard in the face. "Why, you little-" the second guard snarled. He dealt her a vicious blow across the face with his arm, and both guards prepared to run Miaka through with their weapons. But, a regal-sounding voice pierced the air. "You touch that woman again, and it means death for both of you!" Miaka gasped as Hotohori strode up, grabbing both swords out of the men's hands and held them against their throats. Even though it had been years, Miaka knew exactly who she was dealing with. "Hotohori, stop!" Miaka cried out, afraid of what he might do. Hotohori narrowed his eyes a little, but released the men. As soon as he did, both of the men bowed low to the ground, making petty excuses. Hotohori wasn't listening, though; he was staring at Miaka. She stared back at him, amazed at how much he had changed. They were subtle differences, though. His eyes looked a little sadder, his face had changed to look like that of a man, instead of an eighteen year old boy... or girl, depending on the situation. Miaka giggled a little at that thought. Hotohori was also taking her in with his eyes, afraid that this might be another one of his illusions. But, as soon as Miaka had ran to him and hugged him tightly, he knew that she was not an illusion. She was real; and she was there, in his arms. He held her to him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Hotohori..." she whispered. "We didn't know that you knew this... woman, Heika." Hotohori groaned softly as the voices of the guards broke him out of his dream. He turned and glared at them, his arms still wrapped around Miaka. "You have heard of the Suzaku no Miko, have you not?" Hotohori asked them softly. Both of the guards nodded, exchanging frightened glances with each other. "This woman is the Suzaku no Miko, and she is to be treated with the utmost respect." Hotohori continued. Then he waved his hand, and four more guards materialized out of nowhere, escorting the two men away.  
**********************************************  
  
Okay! Sucky cliffhanger, but I'm writing this at 11:35 P.M. So, I deserve just a little credit. And I apologize for not getting this chapter out until now. Things have been going on in my life, and I didn't have time to write until now. Until the next chapter!   
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~  
  
P.S. I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm working on it, and I hope to get the next part out this weekend. And, please e-mail me or review with feedback!  



	4. chapter 4

Okay, everyone! This is the fourth chapter, as promised. Please send me e-mail!   
  
Title: Words from the heart   
Author: JupiterHalo   
Rating: PG to PG-13   
Part: 4/?   
Date written: October 31, 2001   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters associated with it.   
  
**** means change of scene   
~~~~ means change to a flashback   
"..." means talking   
'...' means thinking   
  
"There is a flame within us all. Try to keep it burning bright."   
****************************************   
Miaka sighed. It had been a few days since Hotohori had found her, and she was once again embraced by her remaining seishi. It had been a happy reunion, although everyone knew that something was bothering Miaka. She was enjoying it here, back in Konan... a little too much. She didn't see much of Hotohori and the others, because they were attending to business. But, she did enjoy playing with Boushin, Hotohori's five year old son. Miaka also had a chance to catch up on her sleep, since there wasn't really anything here to remind her of Taka. She kept having nightmares about his "death", though... and they wouldn't go away. Miaka sighed again, remembering a time when Hotohori had comforted her after such horrible visions.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hotohori was worried about Miaka. She was so... pale. And almost lifeless. After he had a late dinner, he decided to check up on her. "Good evening, Heika." He nodded to a woman passing him in the halls, his mind solely on Miaka. 'Why won't she trust me?' He stopped at the door to her room, and thought for awhile. 'What will I say? Will she open up to me? What happens if she gets angry with me?' His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing shriek. Hotohori's eyes widened. 'Miaka!' he thought. He burst into her room, looking for the assassin or the danger. There was none, though. Only Miaka moaning and crying in her sleep, twisting the sheets around her tightly. Hotohori went to her immediately, trying to soothe her. "Miaka! Wake up!" He shook her gently, then harder when she would not awaken. Her eyes opened suddenly, and looked into his. Her green eyes, so full of pain, was reflected in his brown ones. "Miaka..." Hotohori whispered. Miaka started sobbing uncontrollably, and buried her face in his chest. After a moment of surprise, Hotohori held her gently and stroked her hair soothingly, murmuring words that were meant to take pain away. She cried for a long time, that night, and he had held her every moment.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Miaka looked out into the gardens, taking a small measurement of appreciation into her soul at the sights and scents of the garden surrounding the eastern side of the palace. "All right," Miaka said aloud, trying to clear her thoughts. "I have to talk to him tonight.. about Taka. And going home." With doubt and hope both nagging at her soul, she made her way past the occasional courtesan and servant, intent on her purpose.   
****************************************   
Hotohori looked up as the knock sounded at his door. He got up from his desk and opened the door. "Miaka!" She smiled. "Hi... am I interrupting anything?" He shook his head and smiled back, taking her hand and pressing a kiss into the center of her palm. "This is quite a surprise. I am glad that you decided to come visit me." He kissed her other palm, his eyes never leaving her face. Miaka blushed and jerked her hand away. "Hotohori, I need to talk to you about something important." He nodded. "Please come in, then." He held the door open for her, and she slipped in. When they were both seated, he decided to be blunt. "What do you need to talk about, Miaka?" he asked gently. "Well... I need your help." Twisting her hands in her lap, she told him all about her marriage to Taka, the motorcycle accident, and Taka's "death". Since she never looked at his face the entire time, Miaka didn't see the look of surprise that flashed across Hotohori's face when she said "Taka" and "marriage." Her voice cracked a few times in the telling, but she stopped herself from crying in front of him again. Once was already more than enough, thank you. After Miaka finished telling her story, she finally looked up at him. Hotohori smiled at her reassuringly, but was already deep in thought, intent on helping her. The chamber was silent for a time, Hotohori in thought, Miaka worried that he wouldn't be able to help her. "I think I can help you," he said quietly. "Really?" Miaka asked hopefully. He nodded. "Yes. When I make the yearly inspection of my realm, I will search for him then." "Oh, Hotohori! When is the inspection?" "In a few days. Do you think you can wait that long?" "Yes! But, I have to go with you." Hotohori saw the determined look in her eyes, and sighed, knowing that she would never change her mind. "All right, you may come with me." She grinned, her first real smile in weeks. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, then ran out of the room. He stared after her and sighed again, laughing.   
  
Okay! I'll try to get the next chapter out this weekend.. but, I can't make any promises. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! Please e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with feedback, flames, etc. See you all next time!   
  
Love always,   
~JupiterHalo~ 


	5. chapter 5

Hey everyone! How are things going for all of you? I'm so sorry that this chapter is late. Please e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com, or review!  
  
Title: Words from the heart  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Date written: November 12, 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Part: 5/?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
"..." means talking  
'...' means thinking  
***** means change of scene  
~~~~~ means going to a flashback  
  
"We are shaped and fashioned by what we love."  
**********************************************  
Miaka sighed softly and tried to keep her eyes open. She had forgotten how hard traveling could be on a person! Besides, she had had that nightmare again last night. Thankfully, she hadn't woken anyone up. Hotohori smiled down at her as he led the horse forward, supporting her with his arms. "Ahhh, why th' hell do we hafta search for the sonouva-" Tasuki stopped when Hotohori threw him a death glare. Miaka smiled. Apparently, old battles were hard to forget! "Hotohori?" He looked down at her again. "What is it, Miaka?" She smiled again. "Thank you for bringing everyone along on this trip. I guess I really need their support right now." "I know." Then, to the others, he said: "Why don't we stop at the next village and rest?" Everyone nodded in agreement, and they kept riding, eager to reach the next village and rest.  
**********************************************  
"There's still no word?" Keisuke sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, stroking Miaka's cold hand with his thumb. His mother shook her head and sighed, worry lines creasing her forehead. "No, not a word. The doctors say that if she doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to let her go..." Keisuke looked up in shock, then nodded. 'Please wake up soon, Miaka... please!'  
**********************************************  
Hotohori was pleased. The little caravan had been traveling at a steady pace, and they would reach the next village in about two hours. There, he, Miaka, and the other Suzaku shichisei could get a bath, and sleep in an actual bed tonight. Miaka yawned in her sleep and snuggled against him, almost falling off the horse in the process. Hotohori chuckled and grabbed her gently, making sure she didn't fall. He barely noticed how quickly the time passed, until Tasuki looked around and said, "Hey, ain't this near Tamahome's village?" Everyone rolled their eyes, minus Miaka and Chichiri. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Tasuki." Nuriko said, rolling his eyes again. They started to argue with each other, but it had a deeper meaning underneath; coming from two people who shared a wonderful friendship with each other. Everyone else looked on, amused, as Tasuki threatened to burn Nuriko to a crisp with his Harisen. Nuriko, in turn, flicked the iron fan away with one finger. "All right! We'll stop here and find an inn to stay at. And we also need to stop Nuriko and Tasuki from killing each other." Hotohori said. They finally found an inn with four rooms available, and they rested for the night.  
**********************************************  
"Miaka, no da?" Miaka gasped and turned around, clutching at her heart. "Chichiri! Don't scare me like that!" "Sorry, no da. What are you doing out here at this hour, no da?" "I don't really want to talk about it, Chichiri." Miaka turned back around and looked up at the stars. "Did you have your nightmare again, no da?" Chichiri asked her gently, after awhile. "He told you about that?!" Chichiri nodded. "Don't look so hurt, Miaka-chan. Hotohori-sama is only worried about you, no da." Chichiri hugged her gently. "Don't worry, no da. We'll find him." She smiled. "Okay, I won't... thanks for talking to me." Miaka kissed his cheek and ran back inside, determined to get a good night's sleep, for once. After all, tomorrow was the day she searched for Taka, and she had to be prepared for anything.  
**********************************************  
  
Okay, what do you think? Good, bad, or just plain boring? Please e-mail me or review. Arigatou!  
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	6. chapter 6

Hey everyone! This is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I'm glad that some people are actually reading it. ^.^;;;; So, here's chapter six... I may have chapter seven up, as well. Again, please e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com!   
  
Title: Words from the heart  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Date written: November 17, 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Part: 6/?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
"Friendship without self-interest is one of the rare and beautiful things of life." ~James Byrnes  
**********************************************  
"Awwww... they're so cute!" Miaka squealed as she looked at all of the children playing in the streets. Nuriko nodded in agreement and they both watched the children as they rode past. "I think they want their own children now, no da." Everyone sighed in exasperation, but they enjoyed seeing Miaka so happy. Chichiri stopped his horse suddenly. "Hm? Chichiri, what is it?" Hotohori asked, stopping his horse as well, looking for any sign of danger. "Hm? Why are we-" Miaka's eyes widened as she saw a man walking down the road; a man with familiar violet eyes. Miaka made a single sound, then leapt off the horse; ignoring Hotohori's call for her to come back. In her mind, she could only see him. "TAKA!!!" Miaka ran towards Taka with outstretched arms, and held him tightly when she was close enough. "Oh, Taka! I was so afraid that I wouldn't see you again!" She felt Taka pat her back gently, but his touch felt strange, somehow. "Excuse me... but, do I know you?" Miaka looked up at Taka in shock, her eyes widening at what she just heard him ask. "What?" she managed to gasp out. "I said, do I know you?" Taka took a step back from Miaka, struggling out of her embrace easily. "Sorry, but I think you have the wrong man." The others, who had ran after Miaka after she left them, stared in shock. "Taka!" Nuriko finally cried. "Sou Kishuku! Where are you?" Everyone turned and looked at the woman calling Taka by his Chinese name. "Tell me what you are doing." Hotohori snarled, his sword at Taka's throat. "Who is that woman?!" Taka gulped and replied softly, "My wife." Miaka gasped again, her eyes filling with tears. "Sorry, but... I really have to get going now." Taka backed away from Hotohori warily. "I hope you find who you're looking for!" With a friendly wave, he turned and walked down the road towards a tiny cottage... towards his wife. "Wife?!" Miaka heard Nuriko say softly. Instinctively, Miaka knew that one part of her life was ending, and another beginning. But, why did it have to hurt so much? No one stopped her as she fell to her knees on the road and sobbed.  
**********************************************  
It had been a few days after the incident with Taka, no, he was Sou Kishuku now. Hotohori had decided to cut their tour short, saying: "I know that the empire's villages are prosperous." So, they had returned much earlier than expected. Boushin had greeted Miaka with happiness, yet all she could do was smile slightly at him. She wasn't eating, either, and Hotohori was very concerned. 'Tonight, I'm going to make her listen to me. She has to take care of herself!' He thought to himself as he strode down the halls of his palace, nodding a hello to a servant or lady who greeted him. He sucked in his breath when he reached the door to Miaka's room, then opened it, without knocking. Miaka jumped as she saw her door open without warning. Hotohori stood in the doorway, and they stared at each other for a long while, not saying a word. "We must talk, Miaka." He finally said softly. "No... I don't want to talk! Just leave me alone!" Miaka stifled a sob and turned herself away from him, but he was there in an instant, turning her back to him. "Yes, it is time we talked about this. Taka is gone, Miaka! You can't change that!" "Stop it!" "No, I won't! You know as well as I do that nothing can change what happened in the past. But, you can make your own future! Why are you sitting in this room moping, when you have been given another chance?!" Hotohori practically shouted the last line. Miaka didn't respond. "Miaka..." he lowered his voice a little. "I am sorry; this is not the best time for you to hear this." He surprised her by sitting down on her bed and pulling her into his lap. "But, you must know how I feel about you!"  
**********************************************  
Sucky cliffhanger? I hope not... this was a really dramatic chapter. ^.^;;;; I have chapter seven all written up.. I just need to type it. So, until then!   
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter seven, as promised. ^_~ Enjoy, ne?  
  
Title: Words from the heart  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Date written: November 17, 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Part: 7/?  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
"Success lies not in achieving what you aim at  
but in aiming at what you ought to achieve."  
**********************************************  
Hotohori buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly. "Please, Miaka..." he whispered. "Don't be afraid of me." She started to pull away from him, but he held her even tighter. "Hoto-" "Shhhhh." He placed a finger on her lips. "I know that you're hurting," he said. "But, please, don't shut me out." Miaka closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. "Miaka..." He tipped her chin up and kissed her closed eyelids. "Wo ai ni, Miaka. I always have." She whimpered softly, a sound that was filled with so much of her pain. A tear slipped down her cheek, then another, making Miaka's lashes spiky. Hotohori wiped away the tears gently with his thumbs. "Hotohori..." Miaka whispered, her eyes still closed. He couldn't stand it anymore. Hotohori stroked her dark red hair gently, then lowered his head and kissed her. Miaka opened up her eyes in shock. She made a sound, low in her throat, afraid of him. Hotohori's kiss was tender, though, calming her with his touch. He broke the kiss then, placing her head on his shoulder, still stroking her hair. They were quiet for a few minutes, Hotohori sitting on Miaka's bed, cradling her in his arms.  
**********************************************  
Miaka was silent for a little while. Hotohori could tell that she was thinking about something serious by the way her body felt tense. He rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her. After a time, when she didn't speak, he grew tired of waiting and was about to give up. But, she said, in a quiet voice, "I love Taka, Hotohori. Even if he doesn't remember me-" her voice faltered a little, "it still doesn't change anything. I'll live out the rest of my life alone, if I have to." Hotohori sighed. "No." She looked up at him. "No one should be forced to live alone. It's a kind of personal hell. You want to reach out to someone, but you can't." He brushed the top of her head with his mouth and said softly: "Never wish for something like that, Miaka." She sighed. "You don't understand, Hotohori. I love Taka." Hotohori nodded and smiled slightly. "You think I do not know what happens when one is in love?" "But, I can't love anyone else. Ever." She ducked her head and whispered, "All my love is reserved for him." Miaka slid off his lap and stood in front of him, wearing some silk pajamas and robe Hotohori had insisted on getting her. "Which means that I can't be with you, no matter how much I care for you." Hotohori's heart leapt at her words. So Miaka DID have feelings for him! Miaka reached out and caressed his cheek gently. He took her hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. Miaka's breath faltered for a minute. But then she tore her hand away and said in a shaky voice: "Sayonara, Hotohori." She stepped back one step, then another, frantically trying to breathe, but to her, there was no air to take in. She turned and ran barefoot out of her chamber, her feet padding softly on the tile of the palace floors. Miaka's footsteps were fading quickly. She was gone, out of his life forever. After a few minutes, Hotohori buried his face in his hands and wept.  
**********************************************  
Yay! I am SO proud of myself! Two whole chapters done in the same day! I love weekends. ^_~ So, please review or e-mail me. See you guys next time!  
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	8. chapter 8

Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This is chapter eight, and please review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com. Thank you.   
  
Title: Words from the heart  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Date written: December 1, 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Part: 8/?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or the characters associated with it.  
  
"..." means talking  
'...' means thinking  
**** means a transition between scenes  
  
"We should see dreaming as one of our responsibilities, rather than an alternative to one." - Mary Engelbreit  
**********************************************  
Miaka ran down the hall, tears blurring her vision. She loved Taka, didn't she? Didn't she?! She turned a corner and ran into something solid and warm. Miaka looked up and saw Nuriko, his eyes full of concern. "What's wrong, Miaka? Talk to me." "Well... Hotohori... he..." Nuriko's eyes became slits. "Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear to Suzaku that I'll kill him!" "No! Hotohori didn't do anything like that!" Miaka reassured him. "Then what is it?" Nuriko pulled Miaka into a tight hug, rubbing her back gently. "Come on, let's go someplace where we won't be disturbed." Miaka nodded, and they walked down the hall towards Nuriko's room.  
**********************************************  
"There you are, Heika!" The head guard tried to catch his breath, since he had ran all over the palace looking for Hotohori. "We have reports of an assassin in the city, who has been sent to kill you!" "I see... I'll take precautions." Hotohori said quietly, staring out at the stars. 'Miaka...' "Good. I shall leave guards all around the palace." Hotohori nodded, and the man left. 'Wait... assassin?! That means that Miaka...' Hotohori's eyes widened, and he started running, determined to find Miaka and protect her.  
**********************************************  
"So, what happened?" Nuriko and Miaka were now seated on Nuriko's bed, Miaka clutching a pillow to her chest. "Well..." Miaka told Nuriko everything that had happened since she had locked herself in her room. "Ah, I see..." he nodded in understanding when Miaka was done. "Do you love him?" She gasped and looked straight at Nuriko. "What?" "Do you love him?" Nuriko repeated gently. "Yes... but... Taka..." Miaka whispered dejectedly. Nuriko sighed. "Come on, Miaka... you don't owe Taka anything. He would want you to be happy, and if Hotohori makes you happy, then you two deserve each other." "I know..." Nuriko smiled and patted Miaka on the back. "Don't worry, things will turn out all right in the end. How about we go get something to eat?" Suddenly, Miaka felt hungry. "Okay."   
**********************************************  
Hotohori had searched everywhere he could think of. She wasn't even in the kitchen! "Damn..." he muttered. "Where is she?!"  
**********************************************  
"Yuuki-san, I know that you love your daughter very much. But, I have some bad news." Keisuke and his mother inhaled sharply. "You... you don't think she's going to recover, do you?" Keisuke finally asked. The doctor shook her head. "No, I think that she can recover, but your insurance doesn't cover this kind of thing. You can't afford to put her on life support for much longer." "So, we may have to let her go?" The doctor nodded. "Yes, Yuuki-san. If she doesn't wake up within the next forty-eight hours, then I'm afraid that we'll have to cut off her life support."  
**********************************************  
"MIAKA!!!!!" Hotohori yelled across the courtyard, silently thanking Suzaku that he had found her. "Hotohori?!" Miaka looked shocked. "What is it, Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked, stepping in front of Miaka in a protective gesture. "I have some news. You must get back into the palace immediately!" "Why?" Miaka asked, confused. "There is an assassin lurking about, and I don't want you in danger." Hotohori made a formal bow. "If you would please follow me, then I shall escort you back into the palace." As he turned to take hold of Miaka's arm, Miaka noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. "Hotohori! Watch out!" Miaka screamed, and pushed him out of the way. As Hotohori fell to the ground, he saw a black-cloaked person jump out of the shadows, and stab Miaka right near her heart. "Miaka!!!" Hotohori sprung forward to attack the assassin, but Nuriko was faster. With a simple twist of his arm, the assassin's neck was broken, and he was dead. With that done, Hotohori crawled over to where Miaka was, tears in his eyes. "Miaka, please don't die..." he whispered. Miaka was shaking in pain. "It... it hurts..." "Shhhh, I know..." Hotohori kissed her forehead lightly. "You'll be okay... you have to be." he whispered, tears streaming down his face. "Miaka... please wake up." Miaka closed her eyes in pain. 'Keisuke?' "They say that if you don't, they'll kill you! Please, Miaka... don't leave us. I'm sorry..." Miaka looked down and saw her feet disappearing. "No! I don't want to go back to my own world!" Miaka cried out, heedless of the pain it caused her. Hotohori's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. "Miaka! Don't go, please!" Hotohori cried. "Hotohori... I love you... I'm so sorry." she whispered, as her hands started disappearing. "Be happy..." "I'll never be happy without you "Miaka... don't die!" Hotohori cried. "Hotohori... I love you... I'm so sorry." she whispered, as her hands started disappearing. "Be happy..." "I'll never be happy without you," he answered. She reached up and touched his face with translucent, bloody fingers. "Miaka! I'll find a way back to you, I promise!" Hotohori yelled, as she disappeared entirely in a reddish light. When the light disappeared, all Hotohori was clutching in his arms was a bloody sword.  
**********************************************  
Miaka's eyes opened wide. "Miaka?!" Keisuke cried in joy. No one said anything, though, as she turned onto her side and wept.  
  
So, what do you think so far? I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, which I think will be an epilogue. Please review, or e-mail me.   
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	9. epilogue

Wow, two chapters in one weekend... I'm so impressed with myself! Okay, this is the epilogue, so I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I hope to have another one out soon. As always, review or e-mail me! Thanks!  
  
Title: Words from the heart  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Date Written: December 1, 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Part: 9/9 {And no, I'm not going to fix it for the other chapters. Just bear with me.}  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or the characters.  
  
"..." means talking  
'...' means thinking  
**** means a transition from scenes  
  
"There is a magnet in your heart that will attract true friends. That magnet is unselfishness, thinking of others  
first. When you learn to live for others, they will live for you." - Paramahansa Yogananda  
**********************************************  
It had been over a year since Miaka had woken up from her coma, and she was recovering very nicely. Physically, that is. Emotionally, she was very torn up. Miaka sighed and dragged her feet along the sidewalk. Why did Keisuke have to make her do all of the Christmas shopping?! It just wasn't fair! She had been walking around downtown for three hours already, and she still had more shopping to do. "Thank you, and come again!" The saleswoman smiled brightly as she handed Miaka the bag with her purchases and her receipt. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Miaka muttered and walked out into the bustling crowd. "Could my day get any worse?" Miaka muttered again. With that, she promptly bumped into someone, scattering all of her bags and packages everywhere. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Miaka immediately began apologizing, feeling bad for knocking someone down. "No, it was my fault." Miaka looked up when she heard that familiar voice. 'Could it be...?' The man she had bumped into finished picking up all of her things and gave them to her. "There, no harm done." He smiled at her. "Uh... right." Miaka nodded. 'He looks exactly like Hotohori!' The man turned around and began walking away. "Wait!" Miaka cried, and grabbed his hand. "Hm?" The man looked at her again. Then he surprised her by drawing her into a tight hug. "I don't know why... but I feel like I know you from somewhere." he whispered into her hair. "I know..." she whispered in return. "My name is Eiyou Seishuku." Seishuku shook her hand. "And I'm Yuuki Miaka." "Well, Miaka, will you have dinner with me?" Miaka looked into his brown eyes and smiled, seeing Hotohori's soul looking back out at her. "I'd love to."  
  
Okay, that probably wasn't the best way to end it, but I gave it my best shot. I hope you all enjoyed it! E-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com or review. See you all next time!  
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~ 


End file.
